jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elements of Harmony
The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria. In the Adventure Series, the Elements of Harmony effect the team members based on which element suits them. How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team #'Magic': Twilight Sparkle - Jeffrey, Jaden Yuki, Aqua, Prince Thunderwing, Sabrina Spellman, Zoe Cruger, Shining Armor, #'Honesty': Applejack - Scamper, Sassy, Raphael, Kowalski, Blaze, Donatello, Cyborg, Raven, Mavis, Mittens, Charmander, Sasha, Mitsuki, Atticus, #'Loyalty': Rainbow Dash - Alexis, Jeffrey's Pikachu, Berkeley Beetle, Nails the Spider, Patch, Shadow, Skipper, Leonardo, Puss in Boots, Nathan, Manny, Diego, Shira, Splinter, Robin, Mushu, Charlie, Itchy, Bolt, EVE, Squirtle, Kitty Softpaws, Courage, Buck, Stuart, Ozzy, Drix, #'Generosity': Rarity - Jesse, May, Collette, Delilah, Ellie, Kiva, Margalo, Bartok #'Kindness': Fluttershy - Brain, Private, Xion, Tammy, DJ, Louis, Starfire, WALL-E, Chikorita, Peaches, Princess Cadence, #'Laughter': Pinkie Pie - The Mask, Batty Koda, Crash and Eddie, Beast Boy, Chance, Rico, Cheshire Cat, Gonzo, Rizzo, Michelangelo, Sid, Granny Sloth, Rhino, Tom, Jerry, Salem, Pepe the King Prawn, Veemon, Snowbell, Monty, Jiji, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, B.E.N., How the Elements of Harmony interact with Hiccup's Adventures team #'Magic': Hiccup, #'Honesty': Astrid, Fishlegs, Gobber, Jake (Razor), Merida, Nina, #'Loyalty': Stoick, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barfbelch, Thornado, Winnie, Elsa Frankenteen, Edmond, Wreck It Ralph, Calhoun, Vanellope, Matches, Chance (T-Bone), Gretchen, Megamind, Minion, #'Generosity': Sibella, Rocko, Dr. Hutchinson, Patsy, #'Kindness': Fix-It Felix, Tanis, #'Laughter': Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Olaf, Phantasma, Heffer, Donkey, Nico, Pedro, How the Elements of Harmony interact with Bugs and Daffy's Adventures team #'Magic': Bugs, Merlin, Mickey, #'Honesty': Porky Pig, Archimedes, Laverne, #'Loyalty': O'Malley, Mighty Mouse, Basil, Dawson, Wilbur, Jose Carioca , Panchito Pistoles , #'Generosity': Duchess, Lola , Tweety , #'Kindness': Ariel, Isabella, #'Laughter': Daffy, Ren, Stimpy, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Woody Woodpecker, Hugo, Goofy, Donald , How the Elements of Harmony interact with The Eds' Adventures team/Darkblade's Adventures team #'Magic': Darkblade, Rave, Superman, Sailor Moon #'Honesty': Batman, Samus, Question #'Loyalty': Garfield, Sailor Jupiter #'Generosity': Bloom, Eden #'Kindness': Ariel, Flora, Sailor Mercury, #'Laughter': Ed, Odie, Legion, The Flash, How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures team #'Magic '- Genie #'Honesty '- Simba, Sebastian, Louis the Alligator, Rutt and Tuke #'Loyalty - '''Pumbaa, Timon, Maurice, and Mort #'Generosity '- King Louie and Fu Dog #'Kindness''' - Nala And Tantor #'Laughter' - Terk, King Julien and Roger Rabbit How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Pooh's Adventures team #'Magic '- Mewtwo, Good Fairy, Aisling, #'Honesty '- Jiminy Cricket, the Vultures, C-3PO, #'Loyalty '- Piglet, Eeyore, Zazu, R2-D2, Zilla, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, #'Generosity '- Rabbit #'Kindness' - Winnie the Pooh, Stay Puft, #'Laughter '- Kronk, Tigger, Slimer, How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Te Xuan Ze Adventure Crew #'Magic' - Juniper Lee, Sabrina #'Honesty '- Monroe #'Loyalty '- RoboCop #'Generosity '- #'Kindness '- She-Ra #'Laughter '- Ray Ray, Salem, How the Elements of Harmony interact with the Rainbooms and Team Owl. #'Magic': Twilight Sparkle (EG) - Kyle Akers, Omi, Grim #'Honesty': Applejack (EG) - Clay Bailey, Mavis, John-117 #'Loyalty': Rainbow Dash (EG) - Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Dojo, Sylvia, Spider-Man, Godzilla, Skunk, Mordecai, Rigby #'Generosity': Rarity (EG) - Kitty Katswell #'Kindness': Fluttershy (EG) - Ping-Pong, Wander #'Laughter': Pinkie Pie (EG), Dudley Puppy, Bing Bong #'Redemption': Sunset Shimmer How the Elements of Harmony interact with Craig's Adventure Team. #'Magic': Craig the Genie, #'Honesty': Manolo, Devon, Charmander, Owen, #'Loyalty': Cornwall, Finley, Alice, Squirtle, Legolas, Gimli, Chewbacca, #'Generosity': Zozi, B.I.N.G., #'Kindness': Maria, Chikorita, Doc Brown, #'Laughter': Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Slimer, Achmed, Jeff, Bill, Larry Trivia *The Elements of Harmony are returned to the Tree of Harmony in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Princess Twilight Sparkle. Category:Objects Category:Magical objects Category:Key Items in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series Category:Key Items in the Hiccup's Adventures series Category:Key Items in the Eds' Adventures series Category:Key Items in the Twilight's Adventures Series Category:Key Items in the Craig & Friends Adventures Series